


Children of Omegas

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: In a world where alphas have gone nearly extinct, Team Voltron take it upon themselves to search for an Alpha that may restore order and peace to Earth.





	Children of Omegas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Children of Men, directed by Alfonso Cuarón

“You shouldn’t go in there.” 

“Oh come on- it’s just me.” 

 

Pidge sighs and drops her arm to her side and lets Lance enter the room. It’s dark and humid. The curtains shut and the floor covered with Keith’s clutter. 

“Heeey Keithy.” 

“Mmm.” 

“How you holding up?” Lance sits on the floor on a pile of dirty jeans. 

“Nmm.” 

“You need more blankies?” 

“S-stop talking to me like that.” Keith’s voice was shakey. 

”Like what shnookums?” 

“P-p-pass me that towel.” Keith doesn’t point, nor move from where he’s hidden. But Lance looks to the corner of the room and sees a wet towel drying on a chair. 

“I think it’s wet...” 

“It...is. Makes smell...stronger. Pass. It.” 

Lance shrugs and grabs it. His noses twitches. He places it on the edge of Keith’s bed. The mattress is on the floor. However, you can’t actually see the mattress. It’s covered in blankets and clothes and towels and pillows. It’s covered in, well, a nest. 

“Ohh,” Lance looks away as he sees Keith’s pale hand poke out from the blankets to snatch the wet towel. “Is that Shiro’s from his shower earlier?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Helps?” 

“Mm.”

”You hungry?” 

“No.” 

“Okay, well, you have until later to eat okay? You have to stay strong.” 

“Nn.” 

“Do you need anything?” 

“...Yeah.” 

“Yeah? What?” 

“C-...C’mere.” 

Lance paused. Before leaning closer. “What is it?” 

“Closer.” 

“Keith.” 

“Lance... _closer_.” 

Lance stands up. “I-I’ll see you later, Mullet.” 

“Lance!” Keith croaked. Lance stumbles backwards as Keith’s head emerges from the nest. His face red and sweaty. Eyes red with illness and fatigue. “Please.” 

Lance frowns. “Lay your heat ass back down. You’re stronger than this.” 

Keith grit his teeth. “Why did you come here to tease me?” 

“I came here because I care.” Lance says. “It’s scary.” 

“It’s life.” 

 

Lance closes the door behind him. Pidge leans against the wall tired. 

Pidge stares, until she asks, “He try to seduce you?” 

“Yup.” Lance runs a hand through his hair. “It was weak but...I shouldn’t have gone in there.”

”I know it’s hard.” Pidge frowns. “But you‘re lucky to be cursed omegas with only an annual heat. I can’t say much but it must be hard to watch the struggle from the outside.” 

Lance tucks his hands in his pants pockets. “Sorry.” 

“I’m on the outside too still, I only get heat about every four months, don’t worry.” Pidge shrugs. “But I try to give Keith and Coran more than what they say they need. They need space? I avoid them for a week. They need food? I become master chef.” 

Lance and Pidge chuckle. 

“Now go on.” Pidge waves off. “Tell Hunk it’s his shift next.” 

“Still can’t believe you guys picked Hunk to watch the omegas over me.” 

“Hunk passed the caring test.” 

“So did I!”

”But he scored higher and you are too close to Keith.” 

 

 

“Did you go into Keith’s room?” Shiro sniffs and asks as soon as Lance sits down. 

Lance blushes. “Uh- well- yes...” 

“Lance.” 

“Shiro.” Allura warns. “Please lower your voice. It’s not a problem. Save your energy for the protest later.” 

Shiro sighs. “You’re right. Lance, how is he?” 

“He’s alright. His fever should break soon. Maybe tomorrow morning.”

Shiro sighs in relief. “The heats are so different, it’s exhausting.”

When Keith gets into heat, he gets a fever. When Coran gets into heat, he’s nauseous. When Pidge goes into heat, she sleeps for five days straight. When Hunk goes into heat, he feels so sick he needs medication. When Allura heats, she gets headaches. When Lance heats, he becomes restlessly depressed. When Shiro heats, he gets uncontrollably moody. 

The only difference being, Keith and Coran are pure omegas. Pidge is a fey omega who only heats about every four months. The rest of them have irregular heats around once a year, called cursed omegas. 

Beta’s are rare. Alpha’s almost extinct. 

That’s what the protest is later. 

“Do we have to go...” Lance asks. 

Allura frowns. “Lance...It’s the right thing...” 

“We’re poor, and hungry, and weak, and someone bombed our house yesterday so I don’t have a room anymore.” Lance closes his eyes. “Do we have to go?” 

“It’s a very ugly world right now. But this protest could push the government to giving out another weeks worth of food.” Allura looked down. “It’s worth a shot.” 

“Our...glory days are behind us.” Lance mumbles. “We used to be a kickass rebel group who was able to help others and fight the man. But those days are gone and we are fighting to stay alive and...the man has won.” 

“No he has not.” Coran says loudly. He walks in with a trey of food. Hard toasted bread and jam and some tuna. 

Lance smiled. “Kind of.”

“We will make it out of this slump. I got a good feeling about this protest. A friend of mine said a buddy of his had a surprise for this afternoon.” 

“A surprise?” Allura questioned, grabing some toast. “Last time a buddy had a surprise, it was bombing the police station.” 

“Pish posh!” 

 

 

Later, Lance, Allura, Coran, Hunk and Pidge were at the protest. A large crowd of, well, unclean and unwealthy looking folks were chanting at the gates of city hall. Rolo, a friend of their, led the chant with a mego phone. 

“WHAT DO WE WANT!” 

“HUMAN RIGHTS FOR ALL!” 

“WHY DO WE WANT IT!” 

“FOR OUR CHILDREN!”

”WHEN DO WE WANT IT!” 

“TEN YEARS AGO!” 

Pidge was chatting with others. Coran was talking to some older protestors. Allura was near the front chanting. 

Suddenly, a deafening explosion sounded and the whole crowd ducked until the shakes ended. Suddenly Lance was being pulled up by Coran. He dragged him towards the city hall gates and Lance realized the gates had been bombed open. 

“We told you it invovled bombs!” Allura said appearing. 

Coran chuckled nervously. 

The crowd all ran into the property of city hall. The plan was unclear but honestly, no one really had anything to lose. 

But each other. 

Guards ran out the buildings and began attacking the people. 

“Back!” Lance turned around to see Pidge trying to pull Coran and Allura back towards safety. 

Security had caught Lance and forced him to the ground. The others attacked back until the five were running away. 

Before they left they heard from the government speakers, “My name is President Beta Zarkon. It is April 26th. Still no Alpha in the country. I am still the only Beta. The only one capable of actual power. It is good to keep that in mind.”

 

 

“That bastard.” Shiro whispered as Pidge came to tell him about the prostest. They stood outside Keith’s room. “We both know fully well that he is the one executing Beta’s that surface.” 

Pidge nods. “Everyone knows.” 

Shiro sighs. “Not to mention that’s extremely prejudiced. We have had so much capable and strong omega leaders before.” 

“What are we going to do?” Pidge rubbed her face. “I heard they’re calling for a city-wide shut down. No hosipitals. No food serivce. No police.” 

“I mean, the ‘no police’ is a plus...” Shiro grinned. 

“Shiro.” 

“I know, I know. Be a good citizen, and all that...” 

“Hey, guys.” Hunk poked his head around the corner. “Dinner’s ready.” 

“I’m staying here.” Shiro says. “I’ll give Keith his food.” 

 

The next morning, Shiro woke up on the floor outside Keith’s room. He rubbed his eyes and looked around at the dark house, figuring everyone else must still be asleep. 

“Morning.” 

Shiro looked over and noticed first that the door was open, and then that Keith was sitting beside him. 

“Keith!” Shiro smiled. 

“Hi.” Keith ducked his head shy. 

“Over?” 

“Over.” 

Shiro sat up and hugged Keith. “Good to have you back, brother.” 

“Good to be back, Shiro.” Keith smirked. “I have a plan.” 

 

“Go back! Go back!” Coran exclaimed entering the room late. Everyone was gathered in the tattered livingroom. 

“Had a fever dream.” Keith said. “And it wasn’t half bad.” 

“It is.” Allura scolds. 

“Might work.” Keith smiled. 

“Might fail terribly.” 

“Well...” Coran sat next to Allura, “What is it?” 

Keith nodded, “We are going to look for an alpha.” 

“Hmm?” 

Pidge hides her snicker. 

“We are going to form our old rebel group Voltron again and hunt down an alpha to restore justice around here.” 

“Come again?” 

Hunk stuffs his smiling face in a pillow. 

“Keith,” Allura sighs. “If it was that easy, the government would have already found one. And under Zarkon’s presidency? They would definitely all be dead by now.”

“Not-“ Keith was visibly excited. Maybe a little sweaty. “Not, if they were old bags who have totally forgotten Dynamic ways. I mean, think about it. After the sixth world war- By then, people had been so isolated from society and the world and worried more about staying alive than concerning themselves about alphas and betas and omegas. And no matter how deluded we make ourselves...you guys can’t deny that we have almost completely lost our ancestry. For fuck’s sake we divide ourselves into three categories of Omegas. That’s...kinda fucked up. What if there’s more than three Dynamics? If we try to connect to ourselves and back with society we may...we might just become stronger than the government.” 

 

So with only the clothes on their backs, the food in their bellies and the friend’s by their sides, they left the grey, broken down, old house the seven lived in together and headed for downtown where they would begin their journey to find an Alpha. 

“We’re almost there.” Allura held Coran’s hand as she ducked behind some dumpsters. Keith began having second thoughts when the others told him about the city-wide shutdown that begun yesterday. 

Hunk scrunched his nose and looked to the smell. He took his jacket off and put it on Keith. 

“Hunk.” Keith glared. 

“Dude, you stink. And you’re cold.”

Keith huffed. 

“Maybe we can stop by a clinic.” Lance suggested, Pidge reading a map beside him. 

“All shut down remember?” Shiro reminded.

”I didn’t say we’d ask nicely.”

Shiro look at Lance. “Great idea.” 

“No no no,” Coran looked back. “They’ll have moved all the medicine out of the clinics.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Oh yes. I, myself, had lost a-many good friends during shutdowns like these.” Coran frowned. 

“Can we try?” Keith asked. 

“Oh fine.” Coran sighed. “We’ll try the one on fourth street. It’s a small shop and usual last for deliveries and let’s hope, pick up.” 

 

“Coran!” An omega female named Wala smiled. Tears were in her eyes instantly. “Come here!” 

Coran embraced her and talked to her quickly. 

”You shouldn’t be out here.” Wala’s wife spoke, voice deep and dark with stress and concern that was buried in her throat since she saw her siblings get dragged away to city hall.

“Oh Carmella, can’t they stay?” asked her wife.

”Oh no,” Coran shook his head. “I couldn’t do that. Not at a time like this.”

”Then what are you here for, friend?” Carmella asked. “This shop is technically closed. Pick up is any minute now, you know.” 

“Indeed. But we were hoping to come to you two as allias.” Coran said. “You see...we’re searching for something.” 

“We?” Carmella looked among the seven, “You aren’t forming you-know-what, are you?”

“And searching for what?” Wala asked, wrapping her house coat around herself. 

“Well. It’s not safe to say and still very early but...we are seeking out an Alpha in the midst of our ugly days.” 

Allura nodded. “And we were wondering if we could possibly get any medications from you.” 

And they did. They got four different suppressants, Hunk’s painkillers, and some newer pills that were supposed to replace food cravings. And then they were running again. 

“Keith...” He looked behind himself and saw Lance behind him, holding out a hand. He took it. 

“I’m sorry about trying to seduce you.” Keith whispered as they hid from a patrol car doing it’s final round. 

“It’s okay-“ 

“And trying to be mean.” 

“Heat makes people do weird things.” 

“But-“ they all ran across the street, “I should know better. In any state.”

Finally, they came aross a shelter for the homeless, a campsite under a bridge. Allura hooked her arm with Hunk and led the group. Shiro chatted with Coran. Pidge walked with the boys. 

“My, my...” Allura smiled in response. 

“Romelle.” 

“Allura.” 

The girls hugged and got caught up. 

“Take some tea.” And older man offered to Keith. He was short and round. Facial hair above his mouth and on the tip of his chin. 

“Thank you.” Keith took the cup heisitantly. “What...what is it?”

”Ginger, with some peppermint.” The man answered. “To help with the heat. Or rather, afterwards. I have some dandelion tea if you need?” 

Keith’s face heats up. “Oh- Uh- thank you. Uh- no that won’t be nessecary.”

Keith takes a sip while turning toward Pidge, snapping his fingers to get her attention to pass him a suppressant. 

“How did you know?” Lance asks. 

The man smiles, a smiling young man and woman stand behind him. “My gifted nose, son. My family have always been prided for our incredible sense of smell. Like my children here, Klaizap and Moontow.”

“Nice to meet you.” Lance shook their hands. 

“Our sense of smell has been passed down generations of warriors!” Klaizap exclaimed. 

Moontow chuckled. “We even had relatives in congress and political positions, before.” 

“Incredible.” Keith commented, handing the cup back. “That would certainly be helpful. Especially on our journey.” 

“Would you like to have it too?” 

“Pardon?” Keith furrowed his brows. 

“The nose.” The man said. “I’ve been able to make a tea that enchances your nose similiar to ours. It does include a touch of burnt hair...” 

Keith and Lance looked at eachother. 

“There you guys are.” Shiro tapped Keith on the shoulder. “Allura’s looking for us.” 

Allura sat beside Romelle by a garbage can fire. Coran and Hunk sat. And Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Lance joined. 

“Ah, sit with me, child.” Romelle patted a spot beside her. 

“I’m not a child.” All three Keith, Lance and Pidge say.

Romelle laughs. “An adult, then.”

The three sat and they began discussing their decision to search for an Alpha. Allura brought them to see Romelle because she was always the centre of information. If they had any chance, it would be because of Romelle. Allura and Romelle went way back. Allura said if there was one person she trusted apart from them, it was her.

“And it takes you all the way up the Rosemary River. You get off and there’s a group like this, the Wyomingites. Nice folks. You will probably pass the campsite but it’s not far from the gates you’ll get dropped off at. I need you to be careful,” Romelle pauses to hold Allura’s hands. “You’re too valueable to lose.” 

The others look at eachother, smirking. 

 

“It was a pleasure to meet you all.” Romelle said a few hours later. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. “But we should all get some rest...Allura? Come cuddle me?” 

Allura smiled and held Romelle’s hand as they walked away. 

Coran laid out on the dry dirt ground and stretched. “Good night, kiddos. I’ll see you with the sun.”

He closed his eyes and Pidge looked to Shiro, Hunk, Keith and Lance.

“Goodnight.” Lance said, though his eyes looked panicked. He draped himself on his best friend and Hunk chuckled. “Night Lance.”

Though Lance cuddled Hunk, his arm stretched out, connected to Keith’s hand. Keith rubbed Lance’s knuckles and sighed quietly. “Goodnight guys.”

“Ugh, you smell weird.” Pidge grumbled as she laid her head on Shiro’s chest. It was completely platonic, of course. It was just an unspoken thing that they helped eachother sleep. Shiro knew her dad and brother and how much she missed them, and Pidge helped Shiro when he got nightmares. Keith usually sleeps through the night, being a pure omega was usually quite draining and it’s like his body shuts down. Coran too. Lance is a light sleeper but Pidge is faster at night. Hunk is always there with them when Shiro has nightmares, warming up a wet cloth or getting warm milk. Allura will make sure everyone gets back to bed after Shiro’s fallen asleep.

Shiro looked down with a raised brow. “Weird? What? What do you mean?” 

“Iunno.” Pidge shrugs. “Like, an angry, really really really really sweaty sumo wrestler.” 

“What?!” Shiro shot up and Pidge fell sideways. Shiro scrubbed hard at his armpits. “What are you talking about?!” 

 The others chuckled as Shiro walked off to wash his hands. 

“Speaking of smells.” Keith mumbled tiredly. The fire in the middle low, dimming and crackling. “Should we take that smelling tea from that man?” 

“You think that’ll work?” Pidge asks.

”We should consult Allura in the morning.” Lance says. “She’ll know or ask Romelle if it’ll work or if it’s unsafe. Probably.” 

They all agreed and Shiro came back smelling like lavender. Pidge laughed and rolled her back to him and they all fell asleep. 

 

 

“Good morning,” Coran greeted Keith. Keith looked around for the others. “Morning...where is everyone?”

“They’re all talking by the river.” Coran handed Keith some eggs. 

“Thanks...You sleep okay?” 

“I did. Thank you.” Coran smiled. “Lance told me about the smelling tea.” 

“Yeah. You think it’ll work? Could we, I don’t know, go back to our more primitive ways and somehow smell out an Alpha?” 

“It...might be possible.” Coran stroked his mustache. “It is definitely worth a shot.” 

“Glad to hear it.” 

 

“Thank you.” Romelle bowed her head for the old man. He smiled and looked to Keith. 

“Drink the tea in moderation and consideration. Be cautious.” 

Keith nodded. “Of course. Thank you, again.” 

Shiro has five tea bags with himself. Pidge has four. Lance has five. Hunk has three. Allura has two. Coran has five. Keith has four. 

Romelle walked them over to the docks. Where the plan was about to begin.

“Remember to be quiet. These blokes will not heisitate to throw you off the boat.” Romelle warned.

A boat delivering items because of the shutdown. Police vehicles being shipped away, hospital uniforms, and other utilities that couldn’t be returned to the the facilities in time for the shut down. Roads were already being closed and gas stations turned off. 

The eight crept up to the docks and watched people loading items onto the boat. Coran led and waited until there was no one to spot them, to gesture for the others to slowly follow him inside. 

“Thank you again, my love.” Allura cupped Romelle’s face in her hands. Romelle smiled and closed her eyes.  


End file.
